


Plans and Crafts

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: I'll Do Anything (For You) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Both James and Sirius have trouble making gifts for their crushes. They seek help from the only person who can help.





	Plans and Crafts

Sirius and James opened the door to their shared dormitory at the same time.

"We need to talk." they said simultaneously 

Then they dragged Peter and Remus, respectively, to secluded spots on the castle grounds. Which happened to be far away from one another.

"Today is a day of gift-giving." Sirius spoke "Dumbledore said so just now. Do you know anything that you can give someone you're in love with?"

"Well, how about a craft?" Peter suggested "Something that will represent your feelings for them."

"That sounds perfect." Sirius grinned "Thanks, Peter."

Then, they re-joined one another, their secret talks finished.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Peter asked

"Lily." James said at once "What about you, Sirius?"

"That's a secret." Sirius replied lazily, trying to hide the fact that his crush was five meters away from him

-x-

Sirius was almost done. The head and almost all of the body were finished. He needed to finish the lower half.

James was staring over his shoulder now, observing the head, the ears, and the body shape.

"No way." James breathed, eyes widened 

"So now you know." Sirius whispered, not looking up

He was carving the puffy tail. One he wanted to touch, but knew this was impossible

"Promise me you won't tell." Sirius spoke fiercely, lifting his head to gaze at James with stormy eyes "If my mother finds out, she'll do anything within her power to destroy both of us, and I don't want that to happen to him."

-x-

A regal-looking owl dropped a neatly-wrapped package in front of Remus. There was a note attached.

"There are many bright stars in the sky, but you're my brightest star." Remus read the note in a quiet voice

Then he opened the package. 

Inside was a small, but accurate wooden model of a werewolf. 

Someone who knew his secret must have made this. Only six people aside from him knew, and three of them were a part of staff.

And he knew exactly who sent this.

-x-

Sirius paced anxiously. Remus was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. That was the time they arranged, after all.

He heard hurried footsteps behind him. He turned around to grin at Remus.

"Sorry I am late." Remus apologized "I had something to do."

And he pulled out a wooden box.

"Open it." Remus instructed

Sirius obeyed. Inside was a smooth and round stone.

"I heard they bring luck if you keep them somewhere near to you." Remus explained 

"Remus." Sirius suddenly straightened up "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." Remus said quetly, but loudly enough for Sirius to hear "Yes, I would like to be."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus possessively. Remus was his now, and under his protection. And anyone who hurt him in any way would feel the wrath of a Black unleashed upon them.


End file.
